


Thanksgiving

by LyeInWeight



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Actually it's a definite possibility, Adorable gay babies, Alternative Universe - FBI, Castiel feels awkward, FBI Agent Castiel, FBI Agent Dean Winchester, FBI is probably inaccurate, M/M, The Author Regrets Nothing, There may be gay sex but not necessarily
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-08 17:29:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1949901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyeInWeight/pseuds/LyeInWeight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel doesn't have anything to do for Thanksgiving. Dean decides he needs to come over to his parent's place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Hey, Cas, what’re you doin’ for Thanksgiving?”

Castiel supposed it was an innocent enough on its own. Coming from his incredibly handsome partner who he had the biggest crush on, however, it felt like a call of impending doom. He turned to face Dean, his aforementioned partner, biting his lip. “Nothing, I suppose.” Damn his inability to lie unless it was to criminals.

“You should come over to my folks place with me then,” Dean said with a huge grin. Castiel sighed. It would be impolite to decline, without a valid reason, but every time he was with Dean in a non-work setting he turned into a stuttering mess. It didn’t help that Dean was completely uninterested, already in a committed relationship with a woman named Lisa, who worked in the front office.

“Dean I-”

“My mom’s been excited to meet you for so long, she’s been makin’ a ton of food every time I come home just in case I brought you with me-”

“Dean-”

“And my brother’s excited to meet you too, he’s been asking me all kinds of questions about you. Sammy wants to be a lawyer so he likes hearin’ about what we do in the FBI-”

“Dean!”

Dean cut himself off. “What?”

Castiel smiled. “I’d love to come.” He could handle it.

A smile lit up Dean’s face. “Great! I know you don’t have a car, so I’ll pick you up around nine on Thursday and we’ll drive down to Lawrence. It’s about a hour drive from here, so we’ll get there around ten.”

Castiel’s face went pale. An hour in a car with Dean? What would they talk about? Not to mention being that close to him…

“Hey Cas, are you okay?” Dean asked with a worried expression.

“I’m fine.” Cas cursed mentally at the higher pitch his voice took and cleared his throat. “Nine is fine for me.”

“Awesome. Make sure to pack a suitcase!” Dean called over his shoulder as he left Castiel’s office. Castiel buried his face in his hands, wondering what the hell he had gotten himself into.


	2. Embarrassment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel has accident that embarrasses both himself and Dean.

True to his word, Dean showed up at Castiel’s apartment at nine in the morning. Dean was bursting with nervous energy. He was excited to bring Castiel to meet his parents.

Ever since Castiel had become his partner half a year ago, Dean had been crushing on him. Every single one of his advances, however, had been denied. Dean figured Castiel was straight. This conclusion had done nothing to diminish his crush, however. Even dating Lisa had done nothing, which was why he had broken up with her.

It was infuriating.

Dean made to knock on the door, but it swung open to reveal a slightly disheveled Castiel. Castiel grinned nervously. “Sorry, my sink sprung a leak right as I woke up, so I’ve been fixing it all morning. Give me a few minutes to shower and get dressed.”

The image of Castiel in the shower quickly bloomed in Dean’s mind and he mentally shook himself. “No problem.”

Castiel smiled again. “Make your self at home,” he said, before dashing off.

Dean stepped inside the small apartment. He noticed the kitchen, looking slightly damp from the broken sink. Dean moved to the small faded couch and sat down, figuring there was as good a place as any to wait for Castiel to finish. He leaned against the back of the surprisingly soft couch and allowed his mind to drift randomly.

Castiel took a deep breath as he made it into the bathroom. He closed the door and leaned gently against it.

Having Dean inside his apartment was…unnerving. It was something he had fantasized about before, but to have it happening in reality was something completely different. As Castiel undressed, he worried. What if Dean didn’t like his apartment? What if he thought it was shabby? It certainly wasn’t the most expensive apartment on the market.

Castiel turned the shower on and stepped into the stall. The warm water relaxed his tense muscles. He completed his regular routine (Shampoo, conditioner, soap) in record time and stepped out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist. He padded down the hallway to his bathroom, passing the living room without stopping. As his mind was still worrying about the Dean problem, he wasn’t focusing on his trek and bumped into something in the hallway. He dropped his towel in surprise.

Well shit. His mind thought as he looked up at Dean, the some _one_ he had bumped into. He blushed deeply and scrambled to pick up his towel, completely embarrassed.

Dean was blushing as well, the sight having made slightly aroused. He had quickly averted his eyes, but had still gotten a pretty healthy glimpse at Castiel’s body. And liked it.

Castiel stammered out an apology and dashed into his bedroom. He slammed the door shut behind him and buried his face in his hands. He was completely _mortified_! It was the single most embarrassing moment of his life. He shakily grabbed some clothes and put them on, still blushing. Castiel then grabbed the suitcase he had packed and made his way out of the room. He spotted Dean still standing in the hallway, staring at the towel Castiel had left behind in his hasty escape. Castiel walked straight by him and Dean snapped to attention. Castiel noticed Dean was blushing, which was abnormal for him, seeing as whenever he had seen a naked body before, he had just smirked and made some lewd comment. Castiel shrugged it off and turned to Dean. “I’m really sorry about what happened,” he said, not looking Dean in the eyes.

Dean shrugged. “It’s fine, not like the first time I’ve seen a naked man before.” He heard Castiel mutter another “sorry” and stated firmly, “It’s really fine. Let’s just go, okay? We’re pretty late.”

Castiel nodded and they headed down to Dean’s car, which was waiting in the parking lot next to Castiel’s apartment complex. They got in and took off for Lawrence, completely silent except for the classic rock blaring from Dean’s speakers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehehe.
> 
> I had a lot of fun writing this chapter. I was writing Cas going down the hallway and this just sort of popped out.


	3. Crushes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Cas have a discussion about their respective crushes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, a new chapter!
> 
> This one was a lot of fun to write as well. These poor, precious gay babies.

The drive was… awkward.

Castiel could not make eye contact with Dean, let alone talk to him. Even though Dean had said it was fine, Castiel felt that it was assuredly not fine. He couldn’t believe something so embarrassing could happen just because he was late. Castiel didn’t think he could ever forget this morning, no matter how hard he tried. He thanked the lord that the drive, at least, was short.

Castiel glanced out the window. He had always secretly loved Dean’s car, to the point where he didn’t buy a car just so they could use his for jobs all the time.

He cleared his throat. “How are you and Lisa doing?” Castiel asked, in an effort to break the awkward, tense silence.

Dean was silent for a few moments, before stating, “We broke up.”

Castiel frowned. Just yesterday, he had heard Lisa chatting with one of her friends in the break room. She had said that she and Dean were going strong, and that she expected him to propose to her soon. Hearing that had made him upset for the rest of the day. “Really?” Castiel asked. “Why?”

Dean cleared his throat and looked uncomfortable. “Oh, god, I’m sorry,” Castiel immediately apologized. “It’s probably not something you wanted to talk about with me-”

Dean cut him off. “It’s fine. It’s a little complicated, so I was trying to figure out how to state it.” In truth, he was trying to figure out how to tell the story without telling Castiel it was because of him, but telling him that would be counterproductive. “When I first got together with her, it was to get over somebody else, who didn’t want to be with me. I ended up realizing that it was unfair to be with her while I still had feelings for that person, so I broke up with her.”

Castiel frowned. “It’s hard to imagine a girl not wanting to be with you.”

Dean colored a little at this. “It’s, um, it’s not a girl I have feelings for. It’s a guy.”

“Oh.” Castiel wasn’t sure what to do with this information. He was slightly pleased with the fact that Dean was not totally straight, but he felt jealousy over this other man that Dean had feelings for. “That guy doesn’t know what he’s missing. You’re a great guy.” Castiel flushed at this and turned to face the window, not noticing that Dean’s face grew a bit red as well.

“Thanks, Cas. I just wish he was into guys.” Dean said. He sighed a little. “So what about you? What’s your love life like? You’re probably faring better than me,” He added with a grin.

Castiel blew a little air out his nose. “Well, let’s see. I like a guy who, although not straight, likes another man.”

Dean grinned cheekily. “So, who is it? Is it someone I know?”

Castiel rolled his eyes. “I’d say you know him pretty well, actually.”

“Oh? Does he work with us?”

“Yes, he does.”

“So, who is it?”

Castiel huffed and crossed his arms over his chest. “I’m not telling you just so you can make fun of me for it.”

“Aw, come on Cas. You know I wouldn’t do that.”

“Hey, isn’t that the exit for Lawrence?” Castiel pointed to exit 204, which was coming up fairly quickly. Dean swore and made a series of incredibly risky lane changes to get off the interstate. Castiel giggled a little. Dean was sufficiently distracted from the line of questioning and didn’t bring up Castiel’s crush again, though he certainly hadn’t forgotten.


End file.
